Mythologie
by Sataie
Summary: Alles beginnt mit furchtbaren Unwettern, jedenfalls DIESER Teil der Geschichte, die vor jahrtausenden ihren Anfang nahm
1. Default Chapter

Die Nacht gehört mir,  
  
Allein und auf der Suche  
  
und nur in der Nacht  
  
wandle ich.  
  
Dachte ich.  
  
_ _ _  
  
So das hier ist der Prolog. Ganz kurz, ich weiß, aber wenn es länger wäre, würde es an Tristigkeit verlieren und das soll es nicht *drop* schwer sowas zu erklären, naja auch egal.  
  
ich hoffe ihr lest das erste kapitel ^^  
  
(ich werde den kapiteln vorerst keine namen geben, es ist besser so, vielleicht später einmal.)  
  
bai Sataie/Hermes-chan 


	2. Kapitel 1

Es war späte Nacht, die Sonne war schon vor Stunden hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und weil der Mond hinter dunklen, unheilverkündenden Wolken verborgen war, lag das Meer in tiefer Dunkelheit. Regen fiel vom Himmel, es schien als ob der Himmel bittere Tränen vergießen würde. Man konnte kaum seine Hand vor Augen sehen, sosehr trieb der Wind die Wolken- und Regenmassen vor sich her. Es war ein Wetter, als hätte Gott abermals das Ende der Welt bereitet.  
  
Die Menschen hatten sich in ihren Häusern verbarrikadiert, in der Hoffnung, das viele Wasser würde trotz der vielen Spalten und Ritzen der Wände nicht zu ihnen hinein kommen. Einige beteten noch, während andere schon damit beschäftigt waren, mit Eimern das Wasser aus ihren Kellern wieder hinaus zu schaffen. Ein unsinniges Unterfangen.  
  
Bäume waren umgestürzt, sodass auch kaum Autos unterwegs waren und das Meer tobte, als würde die Welt untergehen.  
  
Noch niemals vorher waren die britischen Inseln in solch einem dunklen Sturm gefangen gewesen!  
  
Ein Mädchen stand auf der Klippe und blickte auf das Wüten des Wassers herab. Sie war durchnässt und zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch bewegte sie sich nicht einen Moment lang. Ab und zu schickte das Meer seine Gischt bis hoch auf die Klippen und hüllte die zierliche Gestalt in einen feinen, kalten Nebel ein.  
  
Sie fröstelte und zog sich ihren dunklen Mantel enger um sich. Schon seit Stunden stand sie hier an diesem abgelegenen Ort draußen im Sturm der Gezeiten und wartete. Doch mit jeder grausam kalten Welle, die das kalte Wasser zu ihr empor schickte, begann sie mehr und mehr an ihrem Entschluss zu zweifeln. In zwei Stunden musste die Sonne aufgehen, um endlich ein Ende zu setzen.  
  
Doch wenn es misslang?  
  
Diese Frage bohrte sich in ihr Bewusstsein und hinterließ einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust.  
  
Der Wind zerrte mit eisigen Fingern an ihrer Kapuze, aber sie wollte sich nicht entblößen lassen. Doch sie hatte bereits seit Stunden kein Gefühl mehr in ihren weißen Fingern, auf denen bereits ein hellblauer Schimmer zu erahnen war.  
  
Und dann hatte sie endlich keine Kraft mehr. Das mehr schien brüllend zu triumphieren, als sie sich zu Boden sinken ließ. Tränen stiegen ihr in die hellen Augen. Sie war beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte.  
  
"Kein Wunder", flüsterte sie leise in die Wut des Meeres hinein. Sie war schließlich schon seit vielen Stunden auf den Beinen, ohne etwas zu sich genommen zu haben.  
  
Sie starrte wieder auf die Wassermassen und beobachtete fröstelnd, wie der Wasserspiegel weiter anstieg. Der Sturm würde nicht aufhören zu Toben. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in zwei Stunden, vielleicht auch nicht an diesem Tag oder am nächsten. Sie würde also noch länger in dieser schreienden Dunkelheit warten müssen. Die Sonne würde nicht aufgehen, sie würde ihren Blick nicht in das goldene Antlitz legen können, und das Warten würde nie ein Ende haben.  
  
Die Stimme des Sturms wollte ihre Gedanken unterdrücken, das spürte sie, die Wolken kamen näher, das Wasser ließ sie frieren, es war, als würden die Mächte der Finsternis (oder die Mächte der Gottesgeschöpfe?) sie von ihrem Ziel fernhalten. Sie spürte den Sog des Meeres, der sie stürzen lassen wollte um sie von der reinen Sonne fernzuhalten. Sie musste sich wehren, doch es war nicht einfach. Tausende von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen stürzten auf sie ein. Farben und Eindrücke, alles drohte sie zu verschlingen.  
  
"Nein!!" gellte ihre Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Und wieder überspülte sie das Wasser, versuchte sie zu ergreifen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Da war eine Hand, die sie bei der Schulter gepackt hatte. Sie spürte sie kaum, denn ihr war viel zu kalt um nach irgend etwas zu spüren. Aber die Hand war da.  
  
Und ihre Kraft war mit dieser fremden Berührung endgültig erloschen, sie spürte noch irgendwie, dass sie das Bewußtsein zu verlieren drohte, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren.  
  
Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, sie war immer noch am Leben.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Schön, dass ihr nach dem kurzen Prolog noch weitergelesen habt (reviewt mir bitte wie ihr es findet!!!! das spornt an!!!)  
  
noch ist nicht klar was weiter passieren wird, aber mir war wichtig, dass die geschichte so anfäng...  
  
bai Sataie/Hermes-chan 


	3. Kapitel 2

Ein dumpfer Schmerz, das leise Pochen hinter ihrer Schädeldecke, riss sie wieder aus der Dunkelheit der Bewußtlosigkeit heraus. In kleinen Abständen schlug ihr Kopf gegen einen Widerstand und langsam stieg Übelkeit in ihr auf, die der Schmerz und eine beständig fortwährende Bewegung verursachte. Sie spürte, dass sie auf dem Rücken liegen musst, langsam öffnete sie die Augen und wünschte sich sofort, es nicht getan zu haben. Eine schwappende Welle Übelkeit schlug über ihr herein, während ihr Blick auf eine graue Fläche über ihr fiel. Sie befand sich anscheinend in einem Auto. Neben ihr ragte die schwarze Lehne der Rückbank empor, schwarzes, kaltes Leder.  
  
Und über ihr lag ausgebreitet eine nachtblaue, weiche Decke, die sie leider nur spärlich wärmte, schließlich waren ihr Mantel, den sie immer noch trug, ganz und gar vom Wasser durchweicht.  
  
Ihr Kopf musste durch Unebenheiten auf der Straße gegen die Wagentür gestoßen worden sein. Während sie sich mit der linken Hand den schmerzenden Kopf hielt, setzte sie sich auf. Das Auto fuhr auf einer einsamen Landstraße, das merkte sie nun. Der Regen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört und es war durch den Regenschleier nur einige wenige Meter weit zu sehen.  
  
"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich liegen bleiben."  
  
Am Steuer saß ein junger Mann, sie schätzte ihn auf etwa Mitte Zwanzig.  
  
"Wer bist du denn?" fragte sie leise, denn ihre Stimme ließ keine lauteren Worte zu, als wolle sie gegen die unzumutbare Aussetzung in dieses Wetter protestieren. Während die eigene Mantelkapuze ihr tiefer ins Gesicht rutschte, strich sich der Mann eine Strähne haselnussbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht und seine wässrigen blauen Augen versuchten per Rückspiegel einen Blick unter ihre Kapuze zu erhaschen.  
  
"Das könnte ich dich fragen," lächelte er. "Aber ich will mal nicht so sein."  
  
Er wandte sich um und blickte sie geradeheraus an. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.  
  
Nimm deine Kapuze ab, du brauchst sie hier nicht."  
  
Eine seltsame Forderung, aber eine Erfüllbare. Sie entblößte ihr Haupt, strich sich unwillkürlich ihr beinahe weißes Haar glatt und bemerkte noch flüchtig den leisen Hauch des Unglaubens in den Augen des Anderen, bevor der sich wieder der Straße zuwandte und nur dann und wann einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.  
  
"Andrew ist mein Name," begann er zögernd. "Wie alt ich bin ist wahrscheinlich uninteressant, aber ich bin Professor in Oxford und ganz nebenbei:  
  
Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten!" entfuhr es ihr und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Er war schließlich alles mehr oder weniger gut gewesen. Beinahe wäre das Ende da gewesen, doch er war schuld, dass es wieder nicht gelungen war.  
  
'Schuld', wisperte eine Stimme, die Stimme ihres ununterdrückbaren Gewissens, 'die Sonne wäre doch sowieso nicht aufgegangen...'  
  
"Na na, wer wird denn gleich so aufbrausend sein?" schmunzelte Andrew, wobei sich eine winzige, sympathische Lachfalte in seine rechte Wange grub, bevor er schlagartig wieder ernst wurde.  
  
"Niemand sollte versuchen sich umzubringen, vor allem kein hübsches Mädchen wie du es bist. Du hast dein ganzes Leben doch noch vor dir."  
  
Da sie ganz damit beschäftigt war ihm in Gedanken unrecht zu geben, fiel ihr der verbitterte Tonfall, indem er diese Worte sagte nicht auf.  
  
"Die Unwetter sind schrecklich in diesen Tagen. Wir werden bis zum nächsten Dorf fahren und dann dort erst einmal etwas essen und übernachten. Versuch solange noch ein Bisschen zu ruhen, das wird dir sicherlich gut tun."  
  
_ _ _  
  
noch immer wissen wir nicht, wie das Mädchen heißt *fg* aber keine angst das kommt noch... Aber wenigstens ist Andrew schon da *freu* ich mag ihn... er wird noch eine wichtige, bedeutende Rolle spielen *sich schon freut*   
  
REVIEWT MIR!!!!!!!  
  
BITTE!!! (*reviewhasching macht* ^^)  
  
bai *malaleleserknuddelt* Sataie/Hermes-chan 


	4. Kapitel 3

Die leisen Schritte metallbeschlagener Stiefel hallten in dem weitverzweigten Labyrinth steinerner Gänge und Treppen wider. Die Gestalt, die die schwarzen Stiefel trug, bewegte sich schnell, wie in Eile, doch dann und wann blieb sie stehen und blickte lauernd durch die hohen Fensterfluchten in das Dunkel des Morgens hinaus.  
  
"Die Gezeiten sind in Aufruhr..." gab sie mit rauchiger Stimme von sich, bevor sich die Konturen der Gestalt verwischten und sie sich ganz aufzulösen begann.  
  
Lady Integral Hellsing saß in ihrem hohen weichgepolsterten Lehnstuhl. Das Feuer prasselte vor ihr und sie beobachtete das Spiel der Flammenzungen, deren verschiedene Farben und Rhythmen wirkten als würden sie Lieder singen oder altertümliche Geschichten erzählen.  
  
Auf der Stirn der hellhaarigen Frau glänzten Schweißperlen, die sie manchmal mit einem seidenen Tuch abzutupfen gedachte.  
  
"Alucard." flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme, während sich die Schatten hinter ihr zu verformen begannen und sich aus dem Dunkel heraus eine hochgewachsene Gestalt löste. Der Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar, dessen Augen in der Farbe seines roten Mantels glänzten, trat neben die zierliche, aber trotzdem maskulin wirkende Frau und legte ihr die Hand auf die kalte Schulter.  
  
"Ihr seid immer noch nicht besserer Verfassung," vermutete er.  
  
"Setzt Euch," bot sie ihm kopfschüttelnd an und wies auf einen ledernen Sessel, der in der Nähe stand. Doch er lehnte mit einer verneinenden Geste ab.  
  
"Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen," er bleckte seine Zähne. "Ich habe noch nicht gespeist..."  
  
Sie nickte, obwohl bei dem Gedanken an seine Mahlzeiten ein ununterdrückbares Unbehagen in ihr aufstieg. Allerdings war sie zu erschöpft um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es keinerlei weitere Ausführungen seiner Essgewohnheiten bedurfte. Doch es schien wirklich hungrig zu sein, denn er nutzte die beinahe einmalige Gelegenheit nicht, ihr in diesem Zustand der Hilflosigkeit weitere Details mitzuteilen, wie er es sonst sicherlich nicht versäumt hätte. Statt dessen versuchte er ihr die momentane Situation zu schildern.  
  
"Die Dunkelheit, die über dem Land liegt, die Stürme..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ließ dann aber weitere Aufzählungen weg - wahrscheinlich angesichts seines Hungers, vermutete Lady Integral und schlussfolgerte:  
  
"Da muss etwas dahinter stecken - oder je-" Sie unterbrach sich hustend und drückte die Hand keuchend auf die Brust um den Schmerz zu lindern.  
  
"Allerdings..." hauchte er geheimnisvoll. "Walter und ich werden Nachforschungen anstellen."  
  
Doch was er selbst vermutete, wagte der Vampir noch nicht auszusprechen. Es war schon eine ewig lange Zeit her, doch die Parallelen waren verblüffend.  
  
Und immer noch diesem Gedanken nachhängend, begab er sich in andere Sphären der weit angelegten steinernen Anlagen.  
  
Erst würde er etwas zu sich nehmen und dann Walter aufsuchen.  
  
_ _ _  
  
ich hoffe, das hier liest überhaupt jemand (bitte, redet mit mir!!!!)  
  
wahrscheinlich ist es zu kurz um gelesen zu werden *drop* naja im moment kann ich einfach nicht soviel auf einmal schreiben (scheiß 12. klasse, ich hasse leistungsdruck) naja aber vielleicht klappts ja später - bitte, nehmt euch ein herz (und wenn es das eines untoten ist) und kommentiert mein geschreibsel!!!  
  
lg Sataie/Hermes-chan 


	5. Kapitel 4

Der Regen hatte zwar endlich wieder aufgehört, doch aufgegangen war die Sonne immer noch nicht. Die Wolken hingen tief, es musste ungefähr um die Mittagszeit sein und grauer Dunst hing in den engen Gassen des Londoner Vororts. Andrew hatte seinen Wagen, einen alten Mercedes, dessen Farbe einmal grau gewesen sein musste, auf dem kiesgepflasterten Platz vor einer heruntergekommenen Gaststätte geparkt.  
  
Andrew hatte ihr netterweise die Tür geöffnet und ihr, als er bemerkte wie schwach sie war, den Arm gereicht, an dem sie sich dankbar fest geklammert hatte um auszusteigen.  
  
"Ist zwar nicht gerade das beste hier, aber immer hin wird ein Bett für dich zu haben sein, große Unbekannte." Sie antwortete nichts auf seine Provokation, sie war noch nicht bereit, ihm ihren Namen zu nennen, obwohl er ihr merkwürdig vertraut vorkam.  
  
Während er sie zum Hintereingang des Hauses führte, stellte sie fest wie groß und kräftig ihr Begleiter eigentlich war. Im Auto hatte sie das nicht bemerkt, doch Andrew war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und er wirkte äußerst muskulös - ziemlich untypisch für einen Oxforder Professor.  
  
Andrew klopfte an die hölzerne Tür, in die metallene Muster eingelassen waren, und ein alter, dürrer Mann mit einem Buckel öffnete, wobei er misstrauisch durch sie hindurch schaute. Er war blind.  
  
"Matt," flüsterte Andrew. "Ich bin es."  
  
Das misstrauische Gesicht des Alten hellte sich auf und seine runzeligen Züge verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse, die schon ein wenig einem Lächeln gleich kam.  
  
"Oh," gab der Mann, Matt wie Andrew ihn genannt hatte, zurück. "Andrew! Du warst schon ewig nicht mehr hier, schön dich mal wieder zu sehn!"  
  
Ob Matt diesen Worten eine bestimmte Bedeutung zumaß? Merkwürdig war es allerdings schon, dass ein scheinbar Blinder vom sehen sprach, noch dazu in dem Tonfall in dem es dieser Blinder tat.  
  
"Wielange bleibst du? Sally will dich sicherlich sehen, ich werde ihr Bescheid geben, dass du da bist!"  
  
Der Alte schien sich wirklich zu freuen.  
  
"Nein, tu das nicht." entgegnete Andrew, während er den viel kleineren Mann durch die Tür in das Haus hinein schob und das Mädchen mit sich zog. "Wir werden nicht lange bleiben."  
  
"Wir -?"  
  
"Meine Freundin ist sehr erschöpft, sie muss sich ausruhen, danach brachen wir sofort wieder auf."  
  
Matt nickte, obwohl seiner Freude, Andrew wiederzusehen, ein herber Schlag versetzt worden war. Mitleid keimte vorsichtig in ihr auf.  
  
"Das Zimmer wie immer. Bring sie nach oben. Gute Nacht, Mädchen."  
  
"Vielen Dank," flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie von Andrew die hölzerne Treppe nach oben gezogen wurde. Die Stufen knarrten, wenn man sie belastete und der Aufstieg kam ihr schier endlos vor. Als sie endlich oben an gekommen waren, war sie vollkommen ausser Atem, wahrscheinlich, weil sie so erschöpft war.  
  
Nun standen sie in einem schummrigen Gang, der sich nach links und rechts erstreckte. Sie wandten sich nach links und Andrew steuerte auf die hinterste Tür zu, dann zog er einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel aus einer seiner Taschen und öffnete damit die Tür.  
  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in das Zimmer hinein blickte. Es war nicht das was sie erwartet hatte, ein kleines Kämmerchen genauso schäbig wie der ganze Ort, im Gegenteil. Ein großes Himmelbett stand gegenüber der Tür, der Himmel schien aus heller, glänzender Seide zu bestehen, die in seichten Wellen die Bettpfosten umspielte, die aus schwarzem Ebenholz zu bestehen schienen. Der Bettkasten selbst war ebenfalls dunkel und hölzern, allerdings waren aufwendige Intarsien eingelassen worden. Wie im Kontrast zu Himmel und Erde, waren Bettlaken und Bettwäsche dunkelrot, wie Wein.  
  
Beim Anblick dieses wunderbaren Bettes wurde ihr schlagartig klar, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. Doch trotzdem schaute sie sich weiterhin in diesem verwundernden Raum ganz genau um.  
  
Auf der rechten Seite der Tür stand vor dem hohen Fenster ein Tisch aus hellem Holz, der viele kleine und große Schubladen und Kisten und Schatullen beherbergte und ausserdem einen Computer mit allem drum und dran und jeden Menge Papier. Nahtlos an den Tisch anschließend stand ein breiter Kleiderschrank und gegenüber vor der anderen Wand stand eine Couch, ebenfalls mit bordeaux-rotem Stoff bezogen.  
  
"Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich," begann Andrew nach einigen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit des Mustern vorgekommen waren. "Es ist nicht besonders komfortabel, aber ich hoffe, es genügt."  
  
Sie nickte. "Es ist wundervoll."  
  
Er schob sie in das Innere des Zimmers, auf dessen Fußboden viele verschiedenfarbige Teppiche lagen, und wies auf das eindrucksvolle Himmelbett.  
  
"Geh zu Bett und schlaf. Nein, sag nichts," fuhr er fort, als sie ihm entgegnen wollte, dass sie doch unmöglich in seinem Bett schlafen konnte. "Ich kann genauso gut auf der Couch schlafen. Ausserdem muss ich noch mal zu Matt runter."  
  
Sie nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett. Der Stoff der Bettdecke war weich und harmonierte wunderbar mit ihrer Haut, so etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt.  
  
"Gute Nacht," wünschte er ihr und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
Er hatte sich schon einige Schritte entfernt und wandte sich nochmals um. Dann steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett, der schwarze Mantel, den sie getragen hatte, lag nun neben ihr. Sie lächelte und schaute ihn mit ihren käferschwarzen Augen genau an.  
  
"Mein Name ist Isis."  
  
Auch er lächelte und freute sich innerlich mehr, als er zeigen mochte, darüber, dass sie ihm freiwillig und ohne auch nur die geringste Aufforderung seinerseits ihren Namen nannte.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Isis."  
  
Als die Tür dieses Mal hinter Andrew ins Schloß fiel, entblößte sie sich ihrer klammen Kleider, ließ diese neben dem Bett liegen und rollte sich, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, in die wärmende, weiche Decke. Beinahe sofort war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
_ _ _  
  
und das war der nächste teil...  
  
Mal wieder nicht so wirklich lang, aber ein bisschen länger als die anderen Teile (das müsst ihr zugeben ^^).  
  
Endlich kommt heraus wie die Süße heißt (ob sie wirklich so süß ist ?? Schwarze Augen und blonde Haare??) und wie es mit Andrew und Isis weitergeht erfahrt ihr vielleicht im nächsten Teil... *g* ich weiß schon was am ende passieren wird, das ist aber ein G e h e i m n i s *fg*  
  
bai bai Hermes-chan/Sataie 


	6. Kapitel 5

Trotz seiner metallbeschlagener Stiefel bewegte sich Alucard leise und gewandt wie eine winzige Maus, die selbst von einer Katze nicht gehört wird. Er stand gegen eine Mauer gedrückt gerade da und hielt seine Waffe in den Händen. Er war bis auf Äußerste konzentriert und nicht der kleinste Laut würde ihm in dieser Verfassung entgehen.  
  
Doch es nichts zu hören.  
  
Seit Minuten schon kam nicht das kleinste Geräusch aus dem Raum neben ihm, es war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Langsam zählte er in Gedanken aufwärts, bei Zehn würde er das Zimmer betreten.  
  
Aufgeregt bleckte er seine spitzen Zähne, er hoffte, dass der Untote noch nicht verschwunden war, er hatte es Leid nur nichtsnutzigen Ghoulen ohne jede Kraft gegenüber zu stehen.  
  
- 10 -  
  
Blitzschnell sprang er durch den offenen Türspalt, bereit jeden eventuellen Gegner mit seiner geladenen Waffe an zu visieren.  
  
Unnötig.  
  
Gebannt starrte er auf das, was vor ihm lag. Das Zimmer war dunkel, so wie er es erwartet hatte, doch es war nicht leer und es waren auch keine Ghoule darin.  
  
Auf dem Stuhl, der vor dem offenen Fenster stand, saß eine zusammengesackte Gestalt mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, deren langes vom Blut gerötetes Haar im Wind flackerte. Es bot sich dem Vampir, der gekommen war um zu töten, ein entäuschendes Bild. Doch trotzdem näherte er sich langsam und vorsichtig der Gestalt, es könnte sich ja trotz der Beweglosigkeit um einen Ghoul handeln.  
  
Als er allerdings die volle Aussicht auf den Frauenkörper gewonnen hatte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern, ihm, der schon so vieles gesehen hatte.   
  
Der Bademantel bedeckte nichts, der nackte gut gebaute Frauenkörper reckte sich der kalten Mondscheibe entgegen, deren unwirkliches Licht das Blut silbern erscheinen ließ. Überall war Blut, ihr eigenes Blut, das aus ihrem längsaufgeschnittenem Hals geflossen war, die ansonsten schön anmutende Brust war mit einer Schicht geronnenen Blutes bedeckt. Doch derjenige, der für dieses abscheuliche Blutbad verantwortlich gewesen sein musste, hatte gräßlicherweise solange gewartet, bis das Blut getrocknet war, um dann post mortem einige fremdaussehende Zeichen in das getrockntete Blut zu ritzen, wahrscheinlich mit dem Fingernagel.  
  
Die Leiche der Frau troff von perverser Schönheit, wie sie so leblos dasaß.  
  
Alucard drehte sich angwidert um, wieder solch ein Freak, der sich nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Zorn stieg in ihm auf, doch erstmal konnte er nichts tun ausser den Experten für merkwürdige Morde (er hatte vergessen wie sie genannt wurden) einen Wink zu geben und abzuwarten.  
  
Er würde den Verrückten schon noch zu fassen bekommen.  
  
_ _ _  
  
danke das ihr bishier hin gelesen habt!!! vielen dank!  
  
bisher scheint es noch so, als ob die einzelnen Teile nichts miteinander zu tun haben, aber keine angst, das wird sich noch drastisch ändern ^^  
  
vielen dank an alle, die mir so liebe reviews schreiben! ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu und lest auch diesen Teil  
  
Eure Hermes-chan/Sataie 


	7. Kapitel 6

Sie flog schnell über das Wasser dahin, dessen sich bewegende Wasseroberfläche in allen möglichen Farben die Sonne wiederspiegelt, die gerade dabei war, aufzugehen.   
  
Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl wie sie so dahinglitt, ihr helles Haar wehte im Wind. Ja, sie fühlte sich einfach frei, so frei wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.  
  
Dann, wenige Augenblicke später, stand sie in einem wunderbaren Garten. Die verschiedensten Pflanzen blühten hier in einer Hülle und Fülle wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie schritt auf einem hellen Kiesweg dahin, neben der Mauer, die den Garten umschloß. Vor ertönten das Sprudeln von Wasser und die fremdartige Stimme einer Frau. Langsam ging sie weiter, bis sie hinter einem Baum stehen blieb, von dem aus sie die Mitte des Gartens überblicken konnte.  
  
Vor ihr lag ein kleiner Teich, künstlicher Natur. Kunstvoll verzierter Marmor fasste das Wasser ein, in dem ein kleiner Junge zwischen den herrlichen Seerosen planschte.  
  
Ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt saß eine Frau auf einem mit Gold verzierten Stuhl. Ihr langes Haar fiel weit über die Lehne des Stuhls, es war schwarz wie Ebenholz und glänzte im Licht der Nachmittagssonne.  
  
Wie schnell es Nachmittag geworden war.  
  
Die Frau sprach zu dem Jungen, wahrscheinlich war er ihr Sohn, in einer wohlklingenden, besänftigenden Stimme, und Integral konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Anblick und von ihrer schönen Stimme losreißen.  
  
"Lange Zeit ist es her. Damals lag unser Reich in Flammen, Flammen des Krieges und Hasses. Die Menschen trauten sich kaum noch auf die Straßen und die Felder lagen brach.  
  
Noch nie wurde solch ein erbitterter Kampf zweier Brüder gesehen.  
  
Sie waren Brüder, doch verschiedener hätten sie nicht geboren werden können. Während der eine mit einer Ruhe und der Liebe zum Frieden und Wohl des Reiches gesegnet war, durchströmte den anderen Hass und Neid auf alles was der eine besaß und beherrschte.  
  
Und irgendwann brach der unheilvolle Krieg zwischen beiden aus."  
  
Integral kam es so vor, als würden sich Wolken über die Sinnlichkeit und Ruhe des Gartens ausbreiten, doch keine Wolken kam. Sie starrte nach oben in den Himmel und dann war da nur noch das helle Licht des Blitzes, der ihren Traum beendete.  
  
Sie schrak hoch und riss die Augen auf. Sie hörte das dumpfe Grollen des Donners, es hatte also tatsächlich geblitzt.   
  
Das war ja ein schöner Beginn des Morgens. Ein Gewitter, besser hätte es nicht kommen können, dachte sie grimmig, während sie sich anzog.  
  
Ihr war kalt, wahrscheinlich lag es an der Krankheit, die immer noch nicht besser geworden war.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wenigstens hatte sie keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, ein Wunder, bei dem verwirrenden Traum. Noch nie hatte sie einen Traum gehabt, der so realitätsnah gewesen war wie dieser. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie die Frau oder das Kind hätte berühren können.  
  
Und was die Frau erzählt hatte, hatte eine merkwürdige, angsterfüllt Unruhe in ihr wachgerufen.  
  
Sie würde Alucard davon erzählen.  
  
Alucard tauchte am frühen Abend wieder auf, kurz nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen."   
  
Sie nickte. "Bitte setzt Euch diesmal, ich bitte Euch."  
  
Und tatsächlich setzte er sich.  
  
"Ihr habt meinen Bericht gelesen, Lady Integral?" fragte er lauernd, mit einem merkwürdigem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Sie nickte abermals. "Wir haben den offiziellen Untersuchungsbericht des Morddezernats vorliegen."  
  
Achso hieß das Wort, dass er gesucht hatte, dachte er. Neumodisches Wort.  
  
Sie öffnete eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und beförderte eine mitteldicke Akte heraus, blätterte diese kurz durch und schob sie dann dem Vampir herüber.  
  
"Die Frau hieß Elizabeth Sachmet - Walson," erklärte sie, während Alucard die Mappe überflog und schließlich bei den ihn beeindruckenden Farbphotografien hängen blieb. "Sie war Studentin, drittes Semester, Medizin mit Fachrichtung Sportmedizin, ledig und lebte allein. Ihr Tod wird auf 18,41 datiert, während Aktivitäten Untoter erst eine halbe Stunde später gemeldet wurden. Als Todesursache ist in der Mappe Hirntod durch Sauerstoffmangel angegeben. Miss Elizabeth wurde also erdrosselt oder erwürgt. Das heißt der Täter muss den Hals erst später aufgeschlitzt haben,was auch erklärt, dass kein Blut auf dem Boden zufinden war."  
  
Alucard kicherte.  
  
"Wäre auch viel zu schade gewesen, das schöne Blut." Er grinste, während ihn Integral böse anfunkelte. Doch beinahe sofort wurde sie wieder ernst.  
  
"Die Zeichen auf ihrem Oberkörper hat die Mordkommission für ägyptische Hieroglyphen erklärt, ein Sachverständiger hat den Namen 'Sachmet' daraus gelesen, den Nachnamen der Toten.  
  
Sie wissen, was zu tun ist."  
  
Er nickte. "Natürlich."  
  
Er begann schon, sich langsam aufzulösen, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückhielt.  
  
"Wartet. Da ist noch etwas."  
  
Er vervollständigte sich wieder und starrte sie an. Sie sammelte sich in ihren Gedanken und begann von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Sie ließ nicht das kleinste Detail aus und als sie fertig erzählt hatte, legte der Vampir den Kopf schief.  
  
"Nett."  
  
Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Wie, nett?"  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was Euch beunruhigt, Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing, dieser Traum erweist sich doch als wunderschön, sogar ein Märchen wird Euch erzählt. Ich weiß wirklcih nicht, wieso Euch solch ein Traum aufregt."  
  
Und er verschwand.  
  
Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, denn im Grunde genommen hatte er ja Recht. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich Angst gehabt beziehungsweise ein ungutes Gefühl? Sie wusste es nicht mehr.Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie auf den Einschaltknopf ihres Laptops drückte, der sich in einer Sekundenschnelle hochfuhr und sofort eine blinkende Nachricht anzeigte.  
  
Aktivitäten Untoter blinkte auf dem azurblauen Bildschirm in hellgrüner Schrift immer und immer wieder auf, bis sie mit der internen Maus darauf klickte und so die Nachricht öffnete.  
  
Sie war so kurz wie immer.  
  
"Aktivität eines Untoten gemeldet, 21 Baker Street, vermutlich männlich, Bitte nach sofortiger Eleminierung." las sie. Die Nachricht war von 18.31.  
  
Sie leitete die Nachricht mit einem schnellen Mausklick an Walter weiter, griff das Telefon, während sie die Lautsprecherfunktion betätigte und rief in den Hörer.  
  
"Alucard, sofortige Eleminierung eines Untoten, Walter hat die genauen Daten. Amen."  
  
_ _ _  
  
hey, mal endlich ein teil, der beinahe zwei seiten lang ist *drop* ihr müsst mir vergeben, aber ich hab echt nicht so viel zeit.  
  
vielen dank für die lieben reviews!!  
  
*knuddelt* Sataie/Hermes-chan 


	8. Kapitel 7

Alucard schäumte beinah vor Wut, als er zwei Stunden nach Aufbruch wieder im Hauptquartier ankam.  
  
"Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt?" rief er zornig, während er die Stufen einer weiteren Treppe empor schritt. Ziellos stürmte er durch die weitverzweigten Anlagen und wetterte vor sich hin.  
  
Bis er beinahe Walter umgemäht hätte, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer herauskam, ging dieses Verhalten so weiter.  
  
"Lord Alucard," keuchte Walter erschrocken, nachdem er aus dem Weg des Vampirs gesprungen war. "Was ist los?"  
  
Alucard ließ einen tiefen Seufzer verlauten, drehte sich um und drückte seine Hände gegen die Schläfen, die von seinem widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haar bedeckt waren.  
  
"Der Freak ist schon wieder unauffindbar gewesen und das Opfer natürlich tot. Kein Vampir, kein Ghoul, nur eine verstümmelte Leiche.  
  
Verdammt!" schrie er unvermittelt, sodass Walter sich die Ohren zu halten musste.  
  
Wehender Robe drehte er sich um und begann lautlos zu verschwinden um Sekunden später wieder in seinem Kellerverlies aufzutauchen.  
  
Er sah sich wie gewohnt wenige Augenblicke um - seit er für die Hellsing-Organisation zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, war er vorsichtiger geworden. Schließlich konnte er nicht die Gedanken derer lesen, die ihm gegenüber standen und schon oft war versucht worden sich an ihm zu rächen.  
  
Doch alles stand gewohnt an seinem Platz. Die verschlissenen dunkelroten Vorhänge hangen immer noch vor den winzigen Fensterluken und der hölzerne Schaukelstuhl, den er schon seit Jahrzehnten besaß, bewegte sich nicht. Er brauchte seine Ohren nicht besonders zu spitzen um festzustellen, dass sich auch niemand im Kaminschacht versteckt hatte.  
  
Er war allein.  
  
Leise seufzend ließ er sich in den Schaukelstuhl sinken, sein Kopf hatte begonnen zu schmerzen. In kurzen Abständen spürte er sein eigenes Blut in den Adern pochen, wahrscheinlich war er zu angespannt gewesen, aber diese Sache ließ ihn einfach nicht los.  
  
Erst spielten die Gezeiten verrückt, was seinen Grund gehabt haben musste und nun trieb sich jemand unbeschadet herum und ermordete Menschen, junge Leute, auf perverseste Art und Weise wie er es in seiner langen Zeit auf dieser Erde noch nie erlebt hatte.  
  
Er hatte nur einmal von solchen Dingen gehört, aber das waren auch nur Gerüchte gewesen, soweit er sich erinnern konnte.  
  
"Ich muss diesen Kerl schnappen, sonst bin ich mir selbst kaum noch etwas wert," stellte er fest. "Es muss Parallelen zwischen den Mordopfern geben, wenn ich das herausbekomme, habe ich so gut wie gewonnen."   
  
Ein scheues Lächeln legte sich auf seine angespannten Gesichtszüge.  
  
Er würde nach Walter sehen - jetzt gleich.  
  
_ _ _  
  
so, bis hier hin hat es leider etwas länger gedauert, weil ich trotz der vielen lieben reviews irgendwie unmotiviert war... naja sorry auf jeden fall, dass ihr so lange warten musstet und danke, dass ihr immernoch weiter lesen wollt ^^  
  
ich hoffe dieser teil (wenn auch kurz) hat euch gefallen.  
  
liebe Grüße  
  
Hermes/Sataie 


End file.
